The Boy Wonder Unmasked
by Peeta'sAuthor
Summary: "Hey Bart! wanna see what's under my mask?" says the cheerful Robin. For the first time...


Colliding with the wind, hair blown back and thoughts left far behind, Impulse shot through the rain like a bullet dodging every drop. It was quiet that night; he had just received a call from Robin, telling him he was heading to the secret Young Justice Lair, and Impulse was to meet him there. The thought of staying up all night without a wink of sleep, made him excited. He'd probably doze off though. Robin on the other hand was a night owl, or so Superboy says. The expression didn't make any sense to him, but he used it anyways. Impulse arrived and slid to a stop, only inches from the boy wonder's face. "Hi" Impulse said in a simple tone of voice. Robin looked at him. "Hi" Robin repeated after Impulse. "What's up?" Impulse asked, still only inches from Robin's face. Robin took a step back, and crossed his arms. "Nothing…why?" Robin's voice sounded confused. "You called?" Impulse smiled and twinkled his big brown eyes at Robin. "Uh, Yes…" Robin countered, "I did, uh, SO?" Robin chuckled and waved his hand in the air. "Um..." Impulse looked up in confusion. "Whatever." Impulse rolled his eyes. "You're nutty!" Robin smiled at Impulse. "I know you're not talking to me." A sudden voice said, from behind Robin. Superboy sauntered into the room, letting out a sigh. "What?" Was Superboy's reaction to the stares he was receiving from his two team mates. Both Robin and Impulse bursted out in a laugh. "Okay giggle gang. What's so funny?" Superboy stares at the two, who were now hysterically laughing towards him. "Uh…" Robin paused to say then began laughing again. Superboy turned to Impulse, but he was collapsed on the couch by now in a laughing fit. "Ugh…" Superboy snickered. Then turning on his heels, walked out of the room. This in turn made the two of them laugh even harder. For someone had taped a *KICK ME* sign on Superboy's back, and drew a *KISS ME I'M LUTHOR* on his forehead. Robin stopped laughing and turned to the giggling Impulse. "You?" he quizzed the young speedster.  
>Impulse shakes his head in disagreement. "Nope." Bart managed to say through laughs, (although it was said sarcastically.) After a few minutes of laughter, they finally calmed down. "So…do you want to see what's under my mask?" Robin asked Impulse. Impulse arched one of his eyebrows, and gazed at Robin. "Really?" Impulse stated. "Really?" "Yes!" Robin exclaimed good naturedly. "Oh, Oh, okay!" Impulse replied, "This is one of those jokes, like when we played TRUTH or Dare, isn't it?" Impulse smirked. Robin shook his head. "The big MAN said it was okay" Robin half smiled. "Sure…" Impulse stared out in space, suddenly imagining Robin's true face. "Maybe his eyes are to big for the rest of his face!" Bart's inner voice stated. "Or they're a weird color." Bart's inner voice continued to wonder. "Or the Batman is embarrassed by it, and doesn't want us to see his ugly face." "Or its just cover in, what it called again? Acne? Yeah that's it! He's ugly and gross!" The inner Bart was quiet again, and Impulse turned and faced Robin on the couch. "Okay Mr. That is Wonder, Show me the face!" Impulse smiled, giggling under his breath, waiting to see the sights. Robin lifted off his mask, and revealed his face. Impulse's jaw dropped to his knees, and his eyes widened. "What?" Robin asked, his face turned white as he studied the expression of his partner. "It's just…" Impulse went silent. A few moments elapsed by, and then he broke it. "I don't recognize you." Impulse finally said. "Ha-ha! I knew you wouldn't! My name is<br>Timothy Drake." Robin smiled beside Impulse, who slowly smiled back. "Not at all what I thought" inner Impulse sounded embarrassed. Robin slouched down on the couch, happy that he had finally told his best friend the truth. Batman didn't really give him permission and there was no way he could keep it a secret from the Bat. Because he told Bart, and he couldn't keep a secret from the Batman. But still it didn't feel like a mistake. "Cool!" Impulse said, "Now we can hang all the time?" Impulse smiled just as Robin put an arm around him. Yes they could couldn't they? "This is AWESOME. I like the new Robin! Oh shall I say Timothy." Impulse smiled his biggest grin. He unmasked the Boy Wonder with out even trying. "Now, let's find out who put that *KICK ME* sign on Superboy. Shall we?" Robin looked at Impulse, as they both shook their heads. "Yeah" Impulse smiled again. He knew who did it, he wondered if Superboy did! "Hey Tim do you think I could guess Batman's Identity?" Impulse turned to face Robin, who shook his head. "No" Robin shrugged. It couldn't be that obvious. "Not like it's the guy who just recently adopted him! DUH!" Inner Impulse yells in Impulse's brain. Impulse smirked at the clueless Robin. Impulse was smarter then people gave him credit for. "Funny, that." Impulse said aloud. Robin faced Impulse, "What was that?" he queried. "Ah! Nothing." Impulse said. While inner Impulse says, "Nothing at all…"

~ THE END~


End file.
